Conventional fiber optic cables include optical fibers that conduct light which is used to transmit voice, video, and data information. Where the fiber optic cable is subjected to forces, the optical fibers may be stressed and attenuation of the transmitted light may occur. It is therefore important for fiber optic cables to be constructed in a robust manner whereby stress-induced attenuation can be avoided or minimized. In addition, although it is generally desirable for a fiber optic cable to have a high optical fiber count, it is also desirable for the cable to be as compact as possible, thereby maximizing optical fiber density.